<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a pearl by flowerbrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591383">a pearl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbrain/pseuds/flowerbrain'>flowerbrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hollow (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Gay Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i'd die for these two, me? self projecting? more likely than u think, they must be protected at all costs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbrain/pseuds/flowerbrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kai has a traumatic episode and adam is a helpful boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Kai (The Hollow)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a pearl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a short thing i wrote when i wasn't feeling too well. hope you enjoy it! this is my first ao3 post, hopefully i don't fuck it up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai looked around, heaving.</p><p>His hands held his throat as he struggled to exhale. It felt like he could only hopelessly draw in breaths, like he forgot how to breathe.</p><p>Oh god, oh god, oh god.</p><p>He wasn't there again, was he? So why was he hearing screaming? Why was his chest so painful? He could see it in front of him. His dad leaving the room. Was this after the Easter egg hunt or was this some other time? He couldn't tell.</p><p>He sobbed on the floor, trying not to choke on the blood stream coming down from his nose and going back down his throat. His whole body hurt.</p><p>Oh, fucking hell.</p><p>He was so scared. Was it over? Would he come back? Help, yeah, he needed help.</p><p>He heard his name being called as he struggled. Wait, what? No one called his name last time. Who is that? Where is he?</p><p>He felt a hand take his own. He looked down. He wasn't on the floor. There was no blood. He was in his and Adam's bedroom. His dad wasn't here. Adam was there. Adam was holding his hand.</p><p>"Breathe, Kai."</p><p>He turned to look at his boyfriend, as if in disbelief. The tears wouldn't stop coming. Kai could still hear the hushed arguing of his parents ringing in his ears. He tried to say something, but only hopeless stutters and heavy breaths came out.</p><p>"It's okay, you're okay, I'm here. You're safe," Adam told him, caressing his face as his hyperventilating ceased and his tears dried.</p><p>Once Kai had calmed down a little, Adam pulled him into a hug, peppering his head with soft kisses.</p><p>"I had an episode," the redhead managed out, stating the obvious.</p><p>Adam chuckled slightly. "Yeah. I noticed."</p><p>Kai wrapped his arms around Adam's back, sighing softly as he pulled Adam closer.</p><p>He was okay. It would be okay. Adam made things better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope y'all enjoyed that. i'm working on a longer kaidam shot atm so until then!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>